


Violet Evergarden x Female Reader

by Awesomeeh9



Category: Violet Evergarden (Anime), ヴァイオレット・エヴァーガーデン - 暁佳奈 | Violet Evergarden - Akatsuki Kana
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:47:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23716156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awesomeeh9/pseuds/Awesomeeh9
Summary: You are new to the Auto-Memories Doll's business. Your Father incessantly demeaned you, pestering you to get a job and move out. You finally did. After graduating the grueling academy, you brought yourself to the CH postal company where you quickly befrended Claudia Hodgins, the boss and owner of the establishment, Benedict Blue, and his seeming nemesis, Cattleya Baudelaire.Often, you caught yourself watching the beautifully enchanting woman, who you never got the chance to talk to; whenever you had your break, she was never in the break room. You wished that it would change, that you would eventually talk and purposefully stare into those ocean blue diamonds. You wished and wished and wished. Then you were dragged into the abyss of slumber, overwhelmed by fatigue.
Relationships: Violet Evergarden / Female Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 48





	1. A Shared Meal

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first piece on ao3, I do not understand a few of the mechanics, if I miss something crucial, please tell me. If you are also on Wattpad, you may have seen this before, don't worry, this is my work.

[The description is obligatory to read if you would like to continue]

~

You onerously lifted you heavy head up from your pillow. You could barely make out your surroundings, yet you knew you were in your messy bedroom, well, Claudia had given you a room to use as a bedroom at least. You stretched you hands above you head, attempting to move the (H/C) mess out of your vision in the process. Wiping your eyes, you heaved yourself out of bed and began rifling through your closet, searching for something presentable to wear. Finally, you pulled out your favorite dress, out of the small amount you own, eye catching, beautiful colours were customary for Dolls to wear.

Eventually, you dressed yourself, adorning yourself in matching accessories, hoping in the deepest depths of your arteries that she would notice. You brushed roughly through your (H/C) tangles and watched the (E/C) eyes of the girl staring back at you. Without any hesitation, you bolt out of your room, having to catch yourself on the wall a few times after tripping in your heeled boots.

"H-hey, (Y/N), be careful!" A girl called to you after you almost fell on her, consequently causing her to drop her books that of which she was holding close to her chest.

"Ah! Sorry Iris!" You replied back, still refusing to stop or even slow down. If you kept this speed, surely you would be able to catch her.

"U-uh, my name is Erica!" She spoke in a flustered tone, like it was obvious they were different people.

"Sorry!"

At last, you burst through a large oak door, holding your hands to your knees and panting excessively.

"Erm, (Y/N)... are you okay?" You heard the voice of a mature woman, slowly, you lifted you head, only to meet the mauve gaze of Cattleya. You couldn't help but let out a disappointed sigh as you let your head fall limply once again. "Oh, you were looking for Violet again?" She smiled, her glossy lips widening as she approached. What was there to smile about? You pondered.

"Ms.Cattleya? Is there a request for me?" Came a soft, sweet voice, unfortunately hidden behind the short walls of the office. Your heart skipped a beat. You knew who it belonged to. Am I ready to meet her yet? What would I say? What would I do?

"Ah, Violet. Come here a sec would you?" Cattleya commanded, standing upright beside you. As the scraping of wood on wood filled the room, you corrected you own posture. There she stood, in all of her beauty. Her soft, braided hair held by a dark red ribbon, while her slim body was wrapped in a snow white ribbon-tie dress. Her silk pleated skirt swayed neatly as she shifted position, the emerald brooch on her chest glittering in sparkles. The jacket she wore over the dress was of a contrasting Prussian blue. Her long leather boots, worn for practicality, were of a deep cocoa brown. "Violet, this is (Y/N), she has only started working here recently, so I don't think you've had a chance to meet."

Violet seemed to draw her gaze all over you, before finally settling on the pin attached to your dress collar. She had the same one.

"We were taught in the same school?" She questioned, now directing her attention to your eyes. Oh her eyes, as blue as the sky, shining like delicate gems.

"Um, yeah I-I think so." You flinched slightly at the direct address, deciding to hold your fingers to the gold trinket. Violet nodded, turning back to her desk, just before Cattleya stopped her.

"Hey Violet, (Y/N) is still new around her, so why don't you show her around?" As if sensing your disappointment, Cattleya suggested, all the while still smiling brightly.

"I need to finish typing these addresses-"

"That can wait, plus, if you finish early, maybe (Y/N) can help?" Violet held her gloved hands ahead of the emerald brooch, as if wrestling with her mind.

"But writing these addresses was a direct order from-"

"Please Violet?"

"Can you not do it?" Violet allowed her hand to fall, quickly grabbing it and hiding it behind her back, raising an eyebrow.

"I've got a commission I need to work on! Please Violet, this would be a huge favor."

"...fine. Lets hurry, (Y/N)." The repetition of your name escaping her beautiful plump lips forced heat into your cheeks as she strode past you, pausing by the door.

"Thanks V!" Cattleya sank behind her respective desk, already clicking away on the noisy typewriter.

After walking for a few minutes in overbearing silence, you finally decided to work up the courage and break the thick ice.

"So, how come you're never in the break room..?" Out of the corner of your eyes, you could see Violet turn her head slightly to face you, handing you a deadpan look. You kept your eyes trained on the floor.

"I don't feel the need to take a break." She returned her head to its initial position, staring ahead.

"What about lunch?"

"I only eat when I feel like it. One evening meal will suffice." You jolt your head up to face her, your eyebrows drawn together,

"Well, um, you know food tastes better with people you like right? Why not eat with me, Cattleya, Iris and all them today? I'm sure they would appreciate it!"

"I do not have any strong feelings of like towards any of the listed."

"Ah..." You couldn't keep the disappointment caged, allowing it to seep through your tone. You watched your hands.

"Whats wrong?"

"Er, I was hoping we could eat together... you know, as friends?"

"I suppose this evening I will be in my living quarters..." Was that an invitation? Your eyes lit up and a smile broke onto your features. "I usually commence eating at eighteen hundred hours." There was that fabled military attitude.

"I won't be late!" She nodded, turning the corner and pointing to the rooms and stating their use, if she knew it that is.

-

Three rhythmic knocks were caused thanks to your fist meeting with the spruce of a door. Before you left you bedroom, you had checked your clock one last time, then it read: 17:50. Ten minutes early. You held the tray close to your chest as you steadied it with one hand, immediately returning the other as the soup bowls began to slip. The door creaked opened slowly, the blue eyes of the magical mistress peered out.

"(Y/N), you're early." She stated, eyes trailing down to the two bowls of soup laid on the tray you were struggling to carry, bread accompanying them.

"I brought you some soup!" You pointed out what she already knew, smiling a strained smile.

"Come in." Violet slipped to the side, holding to door open for you. "Just set that down on my desk." She said, clicking soon sounded after you entered. Did she lock the door? You placed the tray carefully on the wooden desk, your attention being caught by a small puppy plush, laid on the edge, staring outside with empty eyes of which somehow matched Violets.

"I like your dog." You turned to face Violet, she was stood close to the wall, watching you. She was dressed more casually than you had seen her previously; just a white long sleeved button-up with a dark green skirt, grey tights underneath and brown ankle-boots protecting her feet. She held her own hand ahead of her hips, the gloves were no longer equipped, the metal on full display. Wait... metal?

"Thank you. Mr.Claudia gave it to me after I left the hospital." Her eyes seemed to be focused on the toy, her eyebrows were arched downward, as though she was thinking.

"You were in the hospital?" You bit your lip, hoping not to hit a nerve. This was your first conversation with her, why would she tell you everything? Violet simply nodded, moving her arms so that they were behind her back. "What for?"

"My arms."

"The... metal ones?" She nodded again, pulling up her sleeve to reveal a stretch of alloy, covering where her arm would be.

"I lost them in the war."

"What were you doing in such a dangerous place? Shouldn't you have been evacuated if it was being bombed?" Violet handed you a look of utter confusion.

"Major Gilbert was shot and I was trying to get him away from enemy fire."

"Major...?" You repeated, turning your eyes to the floor, your mouth hanging open slightly.

"Is something the matter?"

"No I just didn't know you were... in the war. I-I shouldn't have brought it up."

"The soup is probably going to get cold." She said, picking up the tray and laying it on the floor. Violet picked up one of the bowls along with a spoon and began blowing on the steaming liquid. You sat parallel to her, doing the same, but still managing to scold your tongue.

"Do you usually sit on the floor to eat then?" You joked, smiling through the burning pain.

"No, I usually sit at my desk."

"Right..." It didn't seem that she understood it was a joke. "So, er, how are you?" You fiddled with your spoon, an odd nervous sensation filling you from your toes up.

"I'm fine." A cold breeze suddenly hit the back of your head, the winds fingers messing up your hair. "Oh, I forgot to shut that." Violet stood, approaching the window, before a previously hidden sheet of paper slid off of her desk. Violet attempted to catch it, however before she could do so, it landed ahead of you.

Major Gilbert

There is a new woman at my workplace.  
She is incredibly pretty.  
Even without speaking with her, I feel something in my chest. It is confusing and I get scared. Whenever I see her, I hide. I have stopped working in the office as that is where she works also.

Before you could read any more, the paper was snatched away from you. Violet stood over you, a scowl filled with frustration and nervousness shone on her doll-like features. "How much did you read?"

"Only the address." She sighed a sigh of relief. "Why, is it something I shouldn't read?"

"Yes."

"A love letter to Gil?"

"Do not call him that." She spat, while neatening the papers on her desk she turned slightly to glare at you before her expression softened. "I wouldn't even know where to begin while writing a love letter."

"I could help!" You said without thinking.

"What?"

"Yeah, you could hire me as a Doll, and I could work for you!"

"But... I don't have any money."

"Ok... I could help you as a part of my spare time! How's that sound?" Your excitement seemed to startle Violet, as she shifted back slightly.

"I... suppose it could be arranged..."

"Yes! I have free time, we could start now?"

"Ok-"

"We can use your type writer." You drew your energetic gaze to the type writer hidden under Violet's bed, she seemed shocked that you noticed, but accepted the proposition nonetheless.

You sat at Violet's desk while she laid on her bed, she tapped her finger against her belly, pondering on what to say. "Ok, who do you want to write it to, Gilbert?"

"...Leave that blank for now." Violet turned her head towards the wall, away from you, and huffed.

"Ok..? Well, what do you wanna get across?"

"...That I feel different towards her than I do with other people..."

"Do you want to go with something poetic, or just a letter?"

"Which do you think?" She leaned her head backwards, her blue eyes penetrating your gaze.

"Well, if I were receiving something with someone spilling their heart out, I'd like it to be well crafted, heartfelt, emotional... and yeah, poetic."

"Then I would like a well crafted, heartfelt, emotional and poetic letter." You could feel your heart beating, the thumps ringing in your ears. This is going to be difficult.

"Ok, so, how about you tell me how you feel when you see them?" Violet paused her breathing and her hands laid still.

"How I... feel?"

"Yeah like, if your face gets hot, your palms are sweaty, knees are weak, your arms are heavy. Stuff like that?" Violet turned to you, her blue eyes examining every feature, making you feel slightly self-conscious compared to her beauty.

"I feel... my heart palpitates faster than usual... I try to avoid her, as I feel nervous, yet we often catch eyes or she sits with me while we eat. I feel dizzy... I have asked Miss.Cattleya about this feeling but whatever she says never helps me understand it."

"I think you like her, whoever it is."

"'Like' her?"

"You know, romantically. You want to be a couple."

"Is... is 'I love you' something couples often say to one and other?"

"Yeah, why did someone confess their love to you?" You teased, smiling, even though you hoped that her answer was no. If she said someone did, and you were writing a love letter for that person for Violet... well, it would be devastating.

"The Major... he said those words to me. Before he..." Violet reached up, ghosting her slender fingers along the emerald positioned on her chest, before she clasped it firmly. "He said those words to me, but I do not know what they mean."

"Well... how do you... feel when you're with the Major."

"As though I need to protect him... but this is how I feel with you right now." Her blue eyes watched you through her eyelashes, the angle exaggerating her youthful features.

"What?"

"If someone were to try and kill you, right now. I would not hesitate to be your shield."

"Violet," You chuckled lightly while speaking. "The war's over, you don't need to worry about that thing anymore."

"But... that is all I have ever known..."

"Well, what was your relationship like with the Major? Like, how did he treat you?"

"I remember... he took me from a man I didn't like... gave me food and made sure I was safe while I was sleeping,"

"Kinda sounds like a Father."

"He ordered me to kill, and no matter what, I obeyed... Those around the Major and I stated that I was like the Major's dog."

"Ah..."

That's right. Obviously she's killed people you dumb ass!

You cleared you throat, attempting to look as though you hadn't just been shaken deeply. "S-sounds to me like a Father..."

Hopefully, anyway.

"What exactly does this mean for the letter?" Violet questioned. She sat up her her bed, hands laid neatly on her lap grouped with perfect posture, her pony-tail falling elegantly. She truly was a sight to behold.

"Right, the letter... I'll start...that." You began clicking away at the keys, slower than you usually are, but you couldn't help it; you were incessantly glancing towards Violet and with fear that you would press the wrong key, you slowed down.

Violet had taken the puppy toy off of the desk, now playing with its ear, rubbing the fabric gently with her thumb and index finger. Then, some sort of realization hit her and she brought the plush to her face, softly stroking it with her cheek. She watched the ground, seemingly lost in thought.

"(Y/N)-"

"Done! Oh sorry, we're you going to say something?"

"No... It's fine. May I read it?"

"Sure!"


	2. [A soupy-y fiasco]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -

Nervousness filled you as she read over the letter. Violet looked up to you, her face as expressionless as ever and simply thanked you. She didn't say whether she liked it or not, whether she was going to use it or not. If she didn't like it, then how would you ever become an Auto Memories doll?

"Do you like it?" You asked, analysing her features for any form of happiness, sadness, regret, anger, anything. She only stared into your eyes, deadpan.

"Yes." She bluntly replied, holding the sheet to her chest, the paper creasing where her metal fingers were placed. 

"Really?" You pried, hoping to find anything that she liked or disliked about it.

"Yes." She repeated. "(Y/N), why did you offer to write this for me?"

"I wanted to help, you said you didn't know how." Violet looked down at the paper again.

"I did."

"Why, is there something you don't like about it?" She glanced up to you, then back at the dead tree before shaking her head.

"Not at all. I like it very much, as I have stated before." Your eyes fixed onto her diamonds once again, your worries melting away as soon as you saw the ocean blue. You cleared your throat.

"Right, sorry." At that response, she tilted her head, like a cat.

"What is there to apologize for?"

"Nothing, nothing, I'm just... being paranoid."

"I see."

"W-well, is there anything else you want to do?" You asked, not wanting the moderately uncomfortable silence to stretch on any longer, cringing at the stutter that fell from your lips.

"I would like to do this again." Her response was short, but it made your heart flutter, your ears heat up, your stomach to flip.

"Do what? Writing letters for one and other?" Did you sound stupid? Like you didn't understand? Are you being annoying?

"No. Eating together is nice."

"I-it is? Y-yeah-yes, I like it too." You bit your lip, hoping to encase anymore clumsy words within them. You didn't want them to escape. "Uhm.. there's a cafe opening soon..."

"A cafe is opening soon? I don't believe I have ever visited one." Violet watched the wooden floor creaking with ever movement she made on the bed.

"Huh.. Well that means I can be the first to go with you, right?"

"...Yes." After a seconds hesitation, she responded.

"They even have food there! So.. you don't have to worry about that." Your eyes robotically moved to the side, nervous now to even look at the angel.

"Why would I worry?"

Right, I'm so stupid, why would she?

"Uh, no reason. I thought... just in case."

"I see. Future planning is admirable." Her soft words brought your heart another few erratic beats. If you spent much longer in this room with her, you would probably die - and if you died, you wouldn't be able to spend any more time with her. That would be a tragedy.

"Uhm! Thank you! How about we go to the cafe in.. two days?"

"Okay."

"That is if you don't have anything planned! If something comes up I don't mind if you prioritize that."

"Okay." Violet repeated her response. To say she was one of the most popular girls of the amanuensis business, she barely speaks. 

I would have thought she would be more verbose.. then again, she defies all expectations.

"Right..!" You exclaimed. "I'll get going now. I hope you stay well until then!" Hastily picking up the tray, balancing the dirty pots and pans on it, you shuffled out of the lavender-smelling room, your heart finally calming down.

Two days. Why did you have to set the day to be so far away? What if she changes her mind? Why do you have to think these thoughts all the time?! No matter. Just put the pots in the kitchen and go to your room. There's nothing else to do today lest you want to help or talk with someone. The only person who came to mind would be Cattleya, but no doubt she would tease you. She knew of your not-so-little crush after all.

If it weren't for Violet, you thought that maybe you would have been somewhat romantically invested in Cattleya, though she seemed more like the motherly type. Even so, those ample-- no, stop it. It's Violet you should be thinking about. You wondered if Violet would ever let you squish those soft-looking cheeks. You had seen her manipulate them into a smile before. You thought you would die once you saw that, and you seared the image into your memory. Just thinking back on it now, you lost all bearing of the world.

That was a mistake.

You tripped on the stair you weren't expecting, the pots flying ahead too quickly for you to catch.

"Ah!" A surprised, feminine yelp was heard before you. You immediately thought that you had spilled soup on the androgynous blonde boy you forgot the name of but no, you opened your eyes and looked up from the floor to see Iris covered in soup instead. "Goddamit (Y/N).."


End file.
